Domestic cats, next to dogs, are the most commonly-owned pet today. It is estimated that domestic cats, in contrast to other felines and felids, have been associated with humans for at least 9,500 years. Although they are commonly referred to as “house” cats, many of these cats run free in the outdoors. Others simply enjoy visiting the outdoors from time to time.
Cats that run free are at risk for injury and death from moving cars, other animals, getting lost, or many other dangers that exist outdoors. Cats are also exposed to many of these same risks, and more, during times of travel. For at least this reason, many have attempted to protect cats by providing a harness that attaches to cat and to a leash.
A properly fitting, comfortable harness that is acceptable by the cat can provide a way of safely controlling, securing, and restraining the cat during times of travel, on outdoor walks, in unfamiliar surroundings, in risky settings, such as unscreened terraces or balconies, and in most any environment a person wishes to be able to control or restrain their cat.
Current harnesses on the market are typically assembled of narrow strips of material, are often made specifically for dogs, are not constructed of lightweight materials, and are not designed to be stylish, comfortable, or clothing-like. Most of these known cat harnesses have a figure “8” or “H” type shape to them, with one loop securing the cat's neck and the other going around the animal's stomach. Attaching a leash to such harnesses most often meets with resistance from the cat. In fact, for a reason that isn't completely understood, many cats go into a state of virtual panic when an “8” or “H” type restraint is placed on them. Their reaction is to remain completely motionless for extensive periods of time, to lay down, to struggle to remove it, to cry, and/or to increase their heart rate.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.